The Truth Hurts
by honeyandmustard
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries but basically, Finn finds out some truths and it hurts a lot but he has Rachel to lean on... But then he accidently lets something slip... I'm from England so I we are only on Episode 5 of Season 1! Rate and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun!**

Finn Hudson had just heard the worst news he could ask for… Quinn Fabray had cheated on him with his best friend, Puck, and the baby he had believed was his, was actually Puck's. He kept hearing the words repeated in his head, kept replaying the scene of himself breaking up with her and watching as she smiled, grabbed Puck's hand and walked off with him. In truth, he was absolutely crushed. He turned in the corridor and felt for his locker, all his senses confused and feeling so alone in the hordes of students. How could she have done this to him? He located his locker and opened it, grabbing his bag and placing it over his head, walking slowly to the Glee club practise room.

When he arrived, he saw it was empty except for Mr Will Schuester, "You OK, Finn?" he asked politely. Finn stared at him and it brought back a sense of deja vu. This was how it was when he found out that Quinn was actually pregnant. The silence must have worried Will as he had walked over and pulled Finn into a hug, bringing up more déjà vu. Within a few minutes, Finn had allowed himself to completely break, tears spilling out of his eyes. Will shushed him a couple of times and lead him to a couple of chairs. They both sat, Will's knees pointed toward Finn and Finn's hands rested in his own lap, occasionally reaching for his cheek to wipe away the tears. When he had composed himself enough, he sighed and shook his head, "Mr S" he began, "I don't think… I'm not… Puck's the father of Quinn's baby". The pain that came from actually saying it out loud was unbearable. He took a huge breath and sighed, "She just told me, so we broke up". Will shook his head and placed a hand on Finn's back. He looked to the floor and sighed, "I really don't know what to say Finn. I mean, I know it hurts and it's gunna for a while but you need to think of it as a good thing. At least now you can get your scholarship". Finn nodded but was interrupted when he heard the door open. It was the other members of the Glee club. "Are you going to be OK?" Will asked the broken teenager. Finn nodded and stood up, wiping his red and puffy eyes, aware that the rest of the group were staring.

For Finn, practise passed by really slowly. At the start, he tried to listen to Mr S talk about the aim for the next couple of weeks, but it all sounded blurred and he couldn't understand a word that was being said. Every time the door opened, he panicked that it was Quinn and Puck arriving late, but they never showed up. At the halfway point, he watched as everyone stood up, ready for practise by he remained seated. Will approached him and asked if he would like to sit out for the rehearsal and he nodded. Then he heard the music start and he pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his head on them. This wasn't the Finn he knew, this was a different Finn… A completely broken alone Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun!**

**Author Note: I would like to thank MewIchigoZoey for commenting on my first chapter. If I'm honest, I didn't expect reviews so thanks! I'm glad you liked how I represented Will… Here is the next chapter….**

**Chapter 2**

After Glee club had finished, Finn started walking slowly to his car. He was glad that now the school was empty and no one was watching him. The walk through the school took longer then normal but it helped clear his head. He reached the main doors and pushed them open, it was raining outside. He sped up to get to his car but was shocked to find Rachel stood there. He opened his door and got in, watching as Rachel climbed into the passenger seat. He placed the key in the ignition as Rachel spoke to him, "I saw what went down between you and Quinn earlier and I saw how you were in Glee club. I was just wondering if you were OK?". Finn was confused, Rachel had been giving him silent treatment ever since their kiss in the auditorium and now she cared. He sighed and looked at the wheel, "No" he said simply, "I'm not OK. I thought I was gunna be a father and now, that's never gunna happen". He blinked a lot to stop the tears from falling. He didn't want to show more weakness. Within seconds it had registered what he had said… He had just told Rachel that Quinn was pregnant. He looked up to her and shook his head, "You can't say anything" he half asked half begged, "I wasn't meant to". Rachel sighed and nodded, "That's why the break up was so hard huh? You wanted to be a father?". Finn fell back in his seat and didn't speak, he hadn't actually been asked that. He sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, it would have been nice to have someone to look after". Rachel smiled at him and smiled, "I love that about you Finn. You may not know it but, all your intentions are good". Finn placed his hands on the wheel and nodded, "I'll drive you home" and he pulled out of the car park.

A short way up the road, Finn turned the Radio on and Don't Go Breaking My Heart was just about to start. He went to turn it over but Rachel's hand met his and pushed it back on the wheel, "Come on Finn… Join in, have a laugh" and she started singing the bits by Kiki Dee. Finn smiled and joined in, taking the male parts and actually having a good time. The timing was perfect and as the song ended, they were pulling up at Rachel's house. Finn turned the engine off and sighed, "There you go" he said glumly, he had appreciated the company. Rachel looked at the side of his head and smiled, "You wanna come in? I wouldn't like to leave you alone like this". Finn looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah, that would me nice". Finn got out the car first and walked around to the passenger side helping Rachel down. They walked into the house together and straight past her fathers to her bedroom.

Finn looked around the room shocked. Firstly because he was actually in another-girl-that-wasn't-Quinn's room, and secondly because it was really nice and not how he expected it. Rachel excused herself to get them drinks and told him to make himself at home. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the bed, would it be rude to sit on the bed? He decided it wouldn't and took a seat. It was comfortable and he was glad he had decided to sit here. Five minutes later, Rachel was back and she had some snacks and two beakers of water. She placed them down on the chair and moved her bedside table so it was near the middle of the bed. She then placed the drinks and snacks on it and took a seat next to Finn but so they were facing each other. For a while it remained quiet and both teens moved closer to each other. Before they knew it, they were sat hand in and hand their faces just inches apart. Rachel took a deep breath and whispered, "Kiss me". Finn complied and pressed his lips to hers for what became a sweet and tender embrace. Finn moved so he could lay Rachel down and then he lay next to her, their lips never parting and her hands continuously playing with his hair. He sighed and broke the kiss, "Is this the right thing to do?" he asked, scared he may be taking advantage. Rachel shook her head and sighed, "Yes, if we take things slowly". Together the pair lay for hours making small talk and cuddling, kissing when it suited or when there was silence. Just after midnight, both parties grew tired. Rachel parted from Finn to get changed the bathroom and Finn just took of his clothes, leaving his underwear on. When Rachel returned she was in her night dress and her hair was swept over one shoulder. Finn stared at her beauty while she stared back. Together they climbed into bed. Rachel rested her head onto Finn's naked torso and clasped entwined her fingers with his as she listened to the heartbeat that sent her into a peaceful sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun!**

**Author Note: OK… So this one is real short but I will hopefully get another one up soon… This was really just a filler for the next chapter and it had to be written so I could link the previous to the next x**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Rachel woke first. She wasn't sure if last night was a dream or if it had actually happened. Shaking her head, she pushed her hands into the mattress and hoisted herself up. She heard a soft moan and turned quickly to her side, last night definitely wasn't a dream. She smiled and shook Finn's shoulder, "Wake up" she said softly, shaking him more. Finn slowly opened his eyes and looked at the intruder of his sleep. He expected to see Quinn but then remembered everything that happened yesterday and a smile hovered on his lips, "I'm awake", he moaned and he pushed the duvet of himself, revealing his naked torso. Rachel smiled and laughed, "You will have to wear the same clothes as yesterday. My dads won't fit you". Rachel smiled and walked to her closet, grabbing an outfit and disappearing to the bathroom to change. Finn beamed and got out of bed, grabbing his old clothes and throwing them on. When Rachel came back, she was wearing leggings, a dress and cardigan. She then put some boots on as Finn put on his shoes. When they were both ready she headed for the door and he sighed, "Hey wait missy" he said, grabbing hold of her arm and turning her around. He stared into her eyes and smiled, "You look beautiful" and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

The drive to school was quiet except for the music that filled the car. Both Finn and Rachel were anticipating the reaction from people at school. Before they had driven down, they had made a pack to keep things low key for a while and be more open about it when the time was right, they didn't want anything to go wrong. When they arrived at school, they both got out the car and walked towards the school, their hands pushed into their pockets. They parted at the main door for classes and didn't see each other till lunch time, when they had agreed to meet in the Glee club practise room.

Finn was first to arrive and he sat down on a chair, quietly awaiting the arrival of his new girlfriend. The thought made him slightly dizzy, everything had happened so fast. He took a deep breath and sighed, in the space of 24 hours he had lost everything and then gained a new world, his mind was racing. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door swing open and Rachel came flying towards him, milkshake spilt all over her sundress and tears rushing down her cheek. He stood up and grabbed hold of her, pulling her into an embrace. He didn't care that she was getting milkshake on him as he walked her to the chair he was sat on. He sat down and pulled her to his lap, wiping away the tears on her cheek, "Who done this?" he asked, ready for a fight. She took a deep breath and controlled herself, "Puck" she said holding onto Finn's t-shirt, "Puck threw it over me". Finn took a deep breath and sighed, in two days Puck had managed to upset him more then anyone could have upset him ever. He nodded and placed a hand under her chin, bringing her face to look at her, "I'll take care of Puck" he said, taking another breath, "Don't worry about it".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun!

**Authour Note: I had lots of fin writing this chapter so I hope you have lots of fun reading it! I have a big storyline coming up so… watch this space… Oh and Rate and Review… I love that, I really do!**

**Chapter 4**

Finn and Rachel had been together two weeks and they had decided they would go public. Only seeing each other after school and sneaking the occasional lunch break was killing them. As they pulled into the school, Finn got out the car first and ran to the drivers door. He helped Rachel out and then walked with her, hand in hand to her locker. As they walked through the halls, both of them were aware that people were staring and whispering but Finn didn't care and he pulled her closer. As a large crowd passed at her locker, he planted a passionate kiss on her smooth lips. He smirked at her and blew her a kiss as he walked off towards his first class.

Rachel was really looking forward to lunchtime and when it arrived, she literally ran to the cafeteria. She grabbed a table and then waited for Finn to get there. Finn arrived and came running over to her, the excitement of their first major public kiss flowing through them. She stood to greet him and he picked her up, spinning her around and then tenderly but passionately, kissed her. It last for a minute and a half before Kurt came over and pushed them apart. They smiled at him and he nodded, "I just knew there was something going on". He left them alone and they ate lunch together, catching the whispers of passer-by.

After school, they both had Glee club. However, when they got there, a nasty surprise was waiting for them. Both Puck and Quinn had decided to rejoin Glee Club. Rachel shook her head at them and grabbed Finn's hand whilst Mr S talked about the plan. Taking a deep breath, Rachel stepped forward… "I know everyone is thinking it, but no one is saying anything. Why the hell are you two back at Glee Club?" she asked the offending couple. They smirked and laughed, Quinn stepping forward to answer, "We had to see if the rumours were true. I mean, Finn has replaced me with the girl at the bottom of the social heap". Rachel smiled through her speech and turned to Mr Schuester, "Mr S" she began, "Quinn and Puck have no right to be here. They don't know the routines we have rehearsed, they are only to cause misery and trouble and I'm quitting if they are allowed to stay". Mr S looked to Finn and back to the couple about to speak, but he was interrupted by Finn stepping forward, "And Quinn shouldn't be doing this anyway" Finn said, a look of triumph washing over his face, "I mean, she is pregnant after all". The room fell silent and Finn looked both of the intruders in the face. They stared at him and then walked towards him. Quinn continued to the door but Puck stopped at him. Finn stared him straight in the eye, not a sign of fear present, "You will pay for that Hudson" Puck threatened and he left the room, hands clasped with a now crying Quinn. Everyone stared at Finn for confirmation that what had been said was true and he nodded… Allowing the gossip to commence.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun!

**Authour Note: OK, I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not… I feel that it could have been better and to be honest, it didn't take me long to write at all… Probably about half hour. I think my favourite part is the first paragraph. Anyway, this is where things will become slightly 'non-glee'. For example, the next chapter would probably never happen on Glee.**

**I would like to thank Gleek4Lyf for reviewing my last chapter and making me want to write more… Means a lot! Thanks again!!!**

**Chapter 5**

Initially, Finn ignored Puck's threat. He wasn't sure that Puck had the guts to do some serious damage and what little he could do, didn't really scare him. It wasn't until about 2 weeks later when Finn embraced that Puck meant business….

School had just kicked out and Finn was heading to his car, ready to drive home and then see Rachel. She had been off sick for the past few days and he was going to take her some flowers and magazines to help her feel better. He walked across the car park, greeting everyone he saw and smiling. He hadn't seen Rachel for 2 days. As he reached his car however, he stopped and froze… Something wasn't right. When he approached he saw what it was… Someone had slashed his tyres. He looked around the parking lot and shouted in anger, multiple profanities escaping his lips. He slammed his left hand on the bonnet of his car and then clutched it tight to his chest, the pain running up his arm. He took a deep breath and squatted down, getting his phone out of his jeans with his right hand and placing it to his lips, who should he call? He didn't have the number of a tow company. He looked up and saw Mr Schuester walking towards him. Finn stood and met him halfway… "You alright?" Mr S asked, the same concerned looked he had shown when Finn had been unhappy, showing on his face. Finn sighed and shook his head, "Someone has slashed my tyres". Will raised his eyebrows and walked to Finn's car, looking at the tyres, "Man they got you good" he said, trying to lighten the situation, "You any idea who might have done it?". Finn nodded and placed his sore hand gently on the bonnet he had just hit, "I think it was Puck… He did threaten to do it". Will thought back and closed his eyes, sighing deeply, "You have a valid point, but without any proof, there is nothing we can do". They both stood in silence for a moment and then the elder mans eyes rested on the damaged hand laying on the bonnet, "What happened there?" he asked, concerned at the swelling. Finn laughed a little and sighed explaining what he had done. Will laughed and nodded, he knew exactly what it was like to get frustrated, he was always punching walls at home. Whilst laughing, Will grabbed his phone and dialled a car company who agreed to come out and get the car, fix it up and then drop it back at Finn's in a few days. They waited together and discussed Glee club and Rachel, having a good chat. When the tow truck came, Will reached into his bag for his cheque book. Finn stopped him, "Whoa whoa, Mr Schu… What the hell are you doing?" he asked, confusion on his face. Will smiled and sighed, "Look, I'll get this. I owe you for joining Glee and you need your money to lavish your ill girlfriend". Finn shook his head, "No, you need your money for Terri and the baby". Will smiled again and sighed, "Please Finn, let me get this". Finn sighed and stepped backwards, allowing Will to write his check on the bonnet and hand it too the tow operator. Both the men watched as tow truck drove away, Finn's car on it. He sighed and picked up his backpack from the floor, putting it on and saying bye. Will stopped him and shook his head, pointing towards his car, "In we have to get you a hospital. The swelling doesn't seem to be going down". Finn took a deep breath and nodded. They both climbed into the car and headed for the hospital.

The doctor had told Finn he had broken his hand and would have to be in plaster for 6 weeks. As they waited to see another doctor to fit the plaster, Will grabbed some coffees and Finn decided he would use the public phone to call Rachel. He dialled the number and put in 5 quarters, allowing 5 minutes call time. He sighed as she picked up, "Hey, Rachel speaking who is it?". Finn sighed again and spoke into the receiver, "Hey Rach, it's Finn". Rachel giggled, "Hey you, when are you coming over?". Finn took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, "I won't be able to make it again. Someone slashed my tyres and in my anger, I slammed my hand on the bonnet and broke it. I'm at the hospital with Mr Schu right now". Rachel fell silent and gulped, "OK, see you when I can", and she hung up. Finn listened as the extra quarters dropped into the machine and walked back to his seat, using his right hand to drink his coffee. The tow men discussed the phone call and then Finn was called in to have his plaster fitted. 30 minutes later, Mr S dropped Will off and drove on home, deciding how to tell Terri he had just paid a student's car recovery fees.


End file.
